


Missed You

by Neonna



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Breathplay, Doggy Style, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: Sousuke visits his boyfriend and Samezuka's captain after weeks being apart.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the biggest SouAi slut. So here's a tiny treat!

“Fuck, Ai... please. Let me touch you.” Sousuke's voice came in a low growl from the bed behind him where he sat, stroking his cock, ordered to stay there at Aiichirou's request.

He bit his lip, looking over his shoulder. Aiichirou was naked and leaned over his desk with one knee proped up to expose his hole. Glistening and swollen, he already had two fingers buried deep in himself. He glanced at Sousuke. It as hard for him not to give in. Normally their sex was rough and heated, neither of them having the want or the will-power to drag it out.

Aiichirou spread his fingers, stretching himself as though to show Sousuke exactly where his cock would go. “You want it?” Aiichirou purred, feeling precum leak down the head of his cock. He felt his own resolve cracking

“God, yes,” Sousuke breathed, those teal eyes focused on where his fingers were. “Please. It's been forever.”

This part of their relationship had been rough on both of them. Sousuke had graduated from Samezuka, and even though he came to visit when he could to coach Aiichirou and help out with the team, it was never enough. It wasn't the same from when they both went there and saw each other each day. Sometimes weeks went by before they saw one another.

Aiichirou considered Sousuke, watching as his lover's teal eyes finally flickered up to his face, silent and begging. He adored the cloudiness in Sousuke's eyes, and the pleasure. While Aiichirou was fully undressed, Sousuke sat with only his shirt off and his pants unzipped.

Aiichirou licked his lips. “Alright,” he said quietly.

It was as though something inside Sousuke had finally snapped. With that quiet word, he got to his feet from the bottom bunk and covered the room in two steps. Sousuke tugged Aiichirou's fingers from him and replaced them with the blunt head of his cock. Aiichirou's breath hitched and, as Sousuke began to press, a strangled moan escaped him.

As soon as he made the noise, Sousuke's hand was covering his mouth. The movement pulled Aiichirou's head back against his lover's shoulder, forcing his back to arch.

“Shh. Or someone will hear,” Sousuke purred into his ear, nipping his neck.

Sousuke's cock pressed into his swollen hole after a moment's resistance before beginning to fill him. Aiichirou's eyes fluttered, his hands going to Sousuke's arm that wrapped around him for support. Sousuke went slow, but that didn't stop the bite of pain that flared across his lower back. Aiichirou had tried to prepare himself, but he'd been rushing, not wanting to wait or tease anymore.

He squirmed, moaning against Sousuke's hand, kept there as though he would force Aiichirou to be quiet himself. The movement made Sousuke slow even more, but Aiichirou could hear his lover's panted breaths, strained for his benefit.

Sousuke's hand made it impossible for him to pant through his mouth and so Aiichirou was forced to take deep breaths. It helped with the strain.

“I can't hold back anymore, Ai,” Sousuke breathed, mouthing drunkenly at the side of his throat. Aiichirou felt Sousuke's teeth, biting, nipping, teasing, and then his lips, closing about the skin to suck a deep mark there. 

A part of him hoped that the team knew better than to ask about the marks their captain bore after Sousuke came to visit. It was something they'd both always been bad about, making Rin scold them and ban them from leaving marks before regionals or nationals. That would look bad for scouts but also for Samezuka as a whole.

Aiichirou nodded, shoving his hips back and making Sousuke groan.

Sousuke held him against his chest while he began to pound into him, burying his cock again and again into the tight heat. Aiichirou moaned out into Sousuke's hand, unrestrained with his mouth covered.

He wasn't getting enough air and his vision began to swim, but Sousuke was moaning behind him, quiet grunts pressed into his shoulder. Sousuke's rhythm stuttered and after a few more hard shoves, he was spurting, hot and warm inside Aiichirou. His lover's orgasm spurred his own and Aiichirou's cock pulsed, shooting cum down the front of a desk and making a mess he'd have to clean up later.

Sousuke's hand slipped from his mouth, leaving him room to pant and catch his breath. 

When they'd both recovered a little more, Aiichirou felt Sousuke pressing gentle kisses to the back of his neck and nuzzle at his nape.

“I missed you,” Aiichirou said, his voice husky and tired. He slid a hand into Sousuke's hair, tugging gently.

“Mm. Missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This story is part of my 50 Smutty Stories Challenge. See the list [here](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/post/168433535300/50-smutty-stories-in-1-year).


End file.
